


Professional Exchange

by kristin



Category: Psych, Southland
Genre: Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Lydia, how did you enjoy your time here at the Santa Barbara PD?” Chief Vick’s voice was chipper, almost as bright as the sun shining in through the windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts).



  


“So, Lydia, how did you enjoy your time here at the Santa Barbara PD?” Chief Vick’s voice was chipper, almost as bright as the sun shining in through the windows.

Lydia didn’t have to think before answering, “It was interesting.”

It was possible that was a little bit of an understatement. Between the mime who shot the clown over artistic integrity and the detective who wouldn’t stop talking about the Civil War, this departmental exchange would giver her enough story fodder for _years_. Though she had a sinking suspicion no one back in LA would believe her even with the pictures.

“Oh, we do get that a lot here. Seems like every time we do one of these professional exchanges people go on and on about how _interesting_ things are here.”

“I’ll bet they do,” Lydia said. Probably because they met Shawn Spencer.

“Of course there are also the occasional comments of _insane_ and _unprofessional_ ,” said the Chief. Her voice was still bright, even with the way she clipped her syllables so precisely.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Lydia said. She wasn’t even bullshitting. This place might be a little _different_ but at least it wasn’t half as fucked up by bureaucracy as every other department she had seen.

“Really? Most days I can’t figure out if I even have a shred of sanity, much less the rest of the department. But anyway, you did well.”

“Thanks,” said Lydia when it appeared the Chief was looking for a response. What else could she say? These people kept a psychic on retainer. Of course they should be questioning their sanity. But Lydia was used to fucked up scenarios and life laughing in her face.

“I’m not just saying that. You got glowing reports from both O’Hara and Lassiter, which is almost unheard of. Plus, I also received a link to a YouTube video of what appears to be a rap asking if we can keep you.”

“Shawn?” Lydia wouldn’t be surprised. He had already asked her to marry him, marry Gus or possibly join Psych. She still wasn’t sure if it had been an ‘and’ or an ‘or’ scenario.

“And Guster as well,” said the Chief. “So I have to ask, do you want to stay?”

Lydia thought about it. About the beach and tourists and the department where smiles were more common than empty coffee cups. Maybe here she could get away from the publicity and her dull grey cubicle.

But there was really only one thing to say. “While this has been an experience, I think I do need to go home. This place is fun for a visit, but I think things are a little too-”

“Interesting?” Vick asked.

“Exactly. Plus, I’m allergic to pineapple.”


End file.
